My Life as a Jedi Knight
by Venator88
Summary: After surviving a deadly plane accident, I find myself in the Star Wars universe, twelve years before the first movie. When the Jedi allow me to join due to my extremely high midi-chlorian count, I am on a crazy adventure that puts me in danger everywhere I go.
1. Prologue

**Title: My Life as a Jedi Knight**

**Author: Venator88**

**Timeframe: 45 BBY to 4 ABY**

**Genre: Adventure/Romance, AU**

**Characters: Myself, Bruu Jun-Fan, Few OCs**

**Summary: After surviving a deadly plane accident, I find myself in the Star Wars universe, twelve years before the first movie. When the Jedi allow me to join due to my extremely high midi-chlorian count, I am on a crazy adventure that puts me in danger everywhere I go.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I had Star Wars, or else I would've been in the movies.**

_**Prologue**_

My eyes were getting heavy. The flight from Russia to Germany was in the middle of the night, and I had stayed up till midnight to catch the flight. I saw my dad had already fallen asleep. I guessed Mom and Ashley had already fallen asleep as well. Just as I felt my eyes close, the plane jolted and started to veer sharply to the left. I awoke at the sound of the engine starting to whine. I looked out my window and saw the engine was on fire. I was alert instantly.

"Damn!" I shouted. Screams from the other passengers erupted. Chaos reigned. The flight attendants were attempting to calm the passengers, but their efforts were in vain.

"Attention all passengers and crew! Fasten seatbelts now!" The captain ordered over the intercom. "Brace! Brace! Brace!"

I instinctively put my head on the seat in front of me. I heard an explosion and I quickly saw that same engine had exploded and set the wing on fire. The plane was nearly sideways and was slowly righting itself. I smelled smoke in the cabin. When the plane had almost leveled out, I saw the forest below rushing up to us, then…

_BOOM!_

The plane slammed into the trees and my head hit the soft plush seat in front of me. I felt the seat loosen and I fell off with the seat out of a gaping hole next to me. I undid my seatbelt and I tried going inside the aircraft. Except for the sound of the already dying fire, the wreck was silent. There were no screams, no cries of help. I entered the charred hull. Everywhere I saw dead bodies. I carefully went up and down the wreck. I entered the cockpit. None of the pilots were alive. I kept exploring. I reached to the back, where my family and I were seated. There, I saw them. Dad was dead. Mom was dead. And most painfully of all, Ashley was dead. I smelled aviation fuel nearby, so I ran as quickly as I could, tears streaming down my face. As far as I knew, no one but me was alive. I was a sole survivor. When I got to a safe distance, I just broke down. I cried throughout the night, grieving for the loss of loved ones. As I stopped crying, I saw a light in the distance. My spirits lifted and I ran to the light. When I reached it, it was a floating orb. Intrigued, I reached out and attempted to touch it. When I did, my surroundings suddenly turned white and I felt a tingling sensation. Then, I briefly saw what seemed to be a huge futuristic city, and then everything went black. My last thought was.

_'Was that Coruscant!?'_

TBC…


	2. Becoming a Padawan

_**Chapter One**_

I finally woke up. I felt a little dizzy, but when I saw myself on a bed, I was surprised. I looked at my surroundings. Everything seemed futuristic. The window next to me was covered up. I spread the shades and gasped. I saw many tall skyscrapers, several which could've dwarfed the Empire State building. Then, I saw a familiar, mushroom-shaped building in the distance. And I knew my thought earlier was correct. I was in Coruscant. I almost burst into uncontrollable joy, but I refrained myself. This was too much. I wondered which building I am in.

"You are in the Jedi Temple." A male voice said. I turned and saw a human Jedi Master at the door.

"Who are you?" I asked. I had a lot of knowledge about Star Wars. I did recognize the Jedi, but I had already forgotten his name.

"I am Master Micah Giiett. I am a Jedi Council member and I had found you on the steps of the temple three days ago." He said.

"I was out for three days!" I exclaimed.

"Pretty much. The Council waited until you were awake. They wanted an audience with you." Master Giiett said.

"All right. But where are the Council chambers? I don't know my way around." I said nervously.

"Don't worry. I will lead you there." The Jedi Master said. "But first, we must eat."

Master Giiett led me to the mess, where he picked up his breakfast. I looked at the strange food and I put them on my own tray. I nibbled on the food, and I immediately loved it. I wolfed my food down, enjoying its delicious taste.

"I take that you are very hungry." Master Giiett said. I simply nodded and before I knew it, my food was all gone.

"Now that we are finished, to the Council chambers." He continued. He led me down the hallway and we had finally reached the turbolift. We got in and the lift went up. I was surprised at its speed, but I enjoyed it too. When it stopped, we got out into a hallway and Master Giiett opened the door. It slid away and we entered the ever familiar Council chambers. Giiett took an empty seat, leaving me alone in the middle of the chambers.

"Who are you? How did you get here?" Mace Windu said. He looked extremely suspicious.

"Hello Master Windu. I am Cameron Fondor. I come from the planet Earth, where we seem primitive compared to here. I was involved in an accident, which took…" I said, but mentioning the accident was too painful.

"An accident?" Master Windu asked.

"Yes. It was an airplane accident. It took the lives of everyone on board, including my family. I was the only survivor." I choked, trying to keep myself from bursting into tears again.

"I am sorry for your loss." Master Windu said sympathetically.

"Just minutes after the crash, I found a floating white orb in the forest. I touched it and I got transported here." I continued. "Since I have no idea how to get back, I don't know what to do."

"Very interesting, your story is." Master Yoda said. "Learn to let go, a Jedi does."

I smiled.

"Thank you for the advice, Master Yoda." I said.

"I have been taking blood tests from you." Master Giiett said. "And I found that you are extremely Force-sensitive."

I raised my eyebrows in surprise.

"You have the most midi-chlorians per milliliter in your blood, surpassing Master Yoda. You have 25000 of them." Giiett said. The other Council members were also surprised.

"Am I to become a Jedi?" I asked. It was my dream come true.

"Well… We are not sure. You are 13 years old, far too old to be accepted into the Order. But you have a raw, untamed power that can easily be exploited by Dark Jedi." Master Giiett said.

"I have knowledge of the future. Where I come from, the whole world knows who you are and of your future, but they believe that you are all just works of science fiction." I said. The Council looked scandalized.

"That is just disrespectful." One Council member said.

"Fiction? We are not in some kind of a holomovie or book." Said another.

"Silence!" Master Yoda ordered. "Continue, you may."

"Where I come from, the whole world believes that the future is very dark and that the Republic will fall if we all don't stop the Sith before it's too late. And, the famed 'Chosen One' would be the one to stop them." I said. The Council had now gone worried. Tyvokka, the Wookie Council member roared.

"Master Tyvokka has the same guess as you do. I think the Council will have to vote on allowing you to become a Jedi. Please go outside and wait until we summon you. We won't take long." Master Windu said.

"Thank you, Masters." I said, bowing respectfully, then turning and leaving the chambers. I barely could contain my joy. I may become a Jedi like them! I also thought of the possibility that I might not get to be one. But I had a feeling that I will become a Jedi. After a few minutes, Master Giiett opened the doors.

"We have made our decision. Please come in." He said. I walked in the Council chambers again and stood in the middle.

"Decided, we have." Master Yoda said. "A Jedi, you will become."

"Thank you, Masters. But who will train me?" I said, smiling widely. A human Jedi Knight stepped in.

"This is Jedi Knight Bruu Jun-Fan. He has requested to train you as his Padawan." Master Windu said.

"Thank you, Masters." I said. Me and my new Jedi Master turned and left the chambers.

"Hello, young one. I am Bruu Jun-Fan. Follow me to the quarters. I have acquired a new set of cloths you should wear." He said.

"Let me guess. It's the Jedi robes everyone here wears." I said.

"You are correct, Padawan Fondor. No use of looking out of place." Bruu said.

"True, true. I guess before I can go on any missions, I will have to train first." I said.

"You are correct again." Bruu said. We reached our quarters and I went to my room. I found my robes neatly folded up at the foot of the bed. I quickly changed and went to the refresher to see how I looked.

"Looking good." I muttered to myself. I went out and met up with my Master.

"Those robes do fit you well." He said. "Now, first we are going to your lessons. Follow me."

"Master, back in my homeplanet, I have sparred with my friends using two blades. Even though most Jedi here use only one, I want to be trained using two. May I?" I asked. Master Bruu smiled kindly.

"Yes, but you will have to ask Master Giiett to help you. He uses two lightsabers as well." He said.

"Thank you, Master."

"Now go find him and ask him. I will be in the archives if you need me."

"Yes, Master."

I ran to the Council chambers and found Yoda just exiting it.

"Master Yoda, where can I find Master Giiett?" I asked.

"In the Room of a Thousand Fountains, he is." Yoda answered.

"Thank you, Master Yoda."

I made my way to the Room of a Thousand Fountains, where I found Master Giiett meditating nearby.

"Master Giiett! I need your help." I said. He got out of his trance and stood up.

"What do you need, Padawan?" He asked.

"I noticed you carried two lightsabers on your belt and I want to be trained in the art of two lightsaber combat." I said.

"Very well. Meet me in the training room in 15 minutes." He said.

"Yes Master Giiett."

TBC…


	3. Lightsaber Training and a New Friend

_**Chapter Two**_

I made my way to the training room. Sure enough, Master Micah was there, waiting for me.

"Hello Padawan Fondor. Take a couple of training sabers from the drawer and we will begin." He instructed. I nodded and went to a drawer and took out two lightsabers. I shut it and made my way back.

"All right. Activate them." Master Micah said. I activated the lightsabers, revealing a blue and a green blade.

"Very good. Now listen closely…" Master Micah began to teach me. He demonstrated some moves with his dual yellow lightsabers. I studied his movement carefully. Then, I started to repeat his moves.

"Very good, Padawan. You learn fast. Now try to spar me." Master Micah said. I looked shocked.

"But you are a Council member! You have much more experience with the lightsaber than I have!" I exclaimed.

"I will go easy on you. And I do remember you saying that you have sparred with a friend before, am I right?" He said.

"Let's get this over with." I sighed. I held the training sabers at a Soresu stance and waited for him.

"Hmm… You focus on Soresu. An unbreakable shield at its best." Master Micah commented. He started to lash out, but Master Bruu taught me the basics on feeling with the Force. I deflected Master Micah's attack, and then quickly deflected another one. This went on for a few minutes. Taking a brief pause, Master Micah smiled.

"Seems like you do know a few things about lightsaber combat. Your Soresu, although basic, has allowed you to stand against my easy attacks. But, Jar'Kai is also another form you will need to master. I also recommend Niman, but Soresu is a good choice." Master Micah praised.

"Movies do teach you something." I replied simply. We continued to duel. Then, the Council member's attack became more difficult to defend against. Suddenly, I dropped one of the lightsabers and the Council member knocked the other out of my hand. He held his lightsabers at my throat before deactivating them.

"That was very good. Due to your prior knowledge, you have some experience with a lightsaber. Meet me next week for our next session." Master Micah said.

"Yes, Master Giiett." I croaked. I dialed my Master's comm number.

"Master, I'm finshed. I'm going to our quarters." I said.

"All right. I'll be right there and we will begin your studies and training with the Force." Master Bruu said. "Bruu out!"

I trudged back to the quarters, barely reaching before I collapsed on the sofa, worn out from today's duel with Master Giiett. A few minutes later, Master Bruu came back.

"I see that you are worn out. What did you and Master Giiett do?" He asked.

"First, he taught me some basic moves on Niman and Jar'Kai, and then he challenged me to a duel. He praised me for my prior knowledge with a melee weapon." I explained. Master Bruu looked thoughtful.

"Well, judging your apparent exhaustion, we will begin with galactic history." Master Bruu said. I bit my lip.

"Yes, Master."

* * *

**Four months later...**

By now, I knew quite a bit on how the galaxy works, what to eat and not to eat, and other basic knowledge. With the help of Master Giiett, I was talented with dual blade combat, as well as single blade. I haven't decided which lightsaber form I should take. I already knew Shii-Cho; it was a required lightsaber form. Maybe I can do two forms. I had always loved Soresu because of Obi-wan's use of it during his duel with Anakin on Mustafar back in the movie. But Makashi was well suited for double blades, as well as Niman. I knew Ataru wouldn't work. I saw how Qui-gon had died because of it. Finally, I've decided to do Soresu and Makashi. First, I must seek out Master Dooku. I shuddered slightly, remembering his fall to the Sith. But, I must not let that get in the way. I found him in the archives, searching for something on the computer.

"Master Dooku?" I said tentatively. "I need your help."

Dooku turned around.

"How may I help you, Padawan Fondor?" He asked.

"I want you to teach me Makashi. I know your reputation as the best duelist in the Order and that you specialize in Makashi, so I thought you can help me learn it." I continued. Dooku looked thoughtful.

"Very well. Meet me in the training room in 10 minutes." He said.

"Thank you, Master Dooku." I said. I went to the training room and waited for Dooku. He finally arrived.

"Now we will begin. Makashi is a form that focuses on finesse, artfulness, and economy. You must be agile and good with you footwork if you are to master it. Take some blades from the drawer." Dooku said. I used the Force to open the drawer and pulled two training lightsabers to my hands. I activated them.

"Now watch me and do as I do." Dooku instructed. He activated his lightsaber and started swinging it lightly, but in a fluid and peaceful motion. When he finished, I copied his move perfectly.

"Very good. Keep doing fluid movement like that, and then we will see how you fare against a training droid." Dooku said. He stood back and watched me try some more of the fluid movement. After what seemed like an hour, Dooku stopped me.

"Very good, Padawan. Now let's see you face a training droid. Now one word of warning, Makashi does not take power into its swings. If you aren't careful, an opponent can wear you down with power attack and may cause your demise. It is best that you study another form to counter this flaw." Dooku warned.

"I was thinking of mastering Soresu." I said.

"Hmm… A good choice." Dooku said. He activated one of the training droids nearby. It activated the lightsaber in its hand. I did the salute with one of my lightsabers, and then let the Force flow through me, guiding my blades similar to Dooku. I felt as if I was quicksilver, flowing around the droid, and landing blows on it. Soon, the droid deactivated, signaling the end of the duel.

"Impressive. You learn fast. I will see you next week for the next lesson." Dooku said. Then he left me in the training room.

"Wow! Dooku rarely praises a Padawan for good swordsmanship. I'm impressed." A feminine voice called out behind me. I turned around and saw a female human Padwan, who looked to be about my age. She had long, red hair, ocean blue eyes, and of course, a spunky attitude.

"Glad I could do so." I joked. "I'm Cameron. Who are you?"

"The name's Sera. Sera Tor-Kai." She answered. She seems just like Siri Tachi, but older.

"Master Dooku is impressed with your abilities. No one has ever gotten praise from Dooku, and he's the best duelist in the Order." Sera continued.

"Yeah, I know. So who's your Jedi Master?" I asked.

"My Master is Jon Antillies. He's a lot like Master Qui-gon. Both of them disobey the Council and follow the Living Force." Sera said. "Who's your Master?"

"My Master is Bruu Jun-Fan. He is pretty new to teaching Padawans, so depending on my mood, I'll either annoy him constantly with pranks or listen to him. Now, I don't know what I should do." I said. Sera smirked.

"I know a perfect prank you can pull on your Master. Follow me." Sera said evilly. She led me to the kitchen and pulled out a wet dishtowel.

"Your Master will get quite a surprise when he falls asleep on this." Sera continued, giggling quietly. She handed me the dishtowel.

"Now, wait until it's time to go to sleep and put this under your Master's blanket." She said, grinning. I grinned just as evilly. Several hours later, the sun slipped beneath the horizon. Master Bruu had returned to our quarters.

"Did you have a long day, Padawan?" He asked. I hid my evil grin.

"Yes, Master. I made a new friend. Her name is Sera." I answered. I slipped into the refresher, brushed my teeth and wet the dishtowel.

"That's good to hear." Master said. He went inside the refresher. Chuckling deeply, I slipped the wet dishtowel underneath my Master's blanket and waited. A few minutes later, Bruu came out and laid down on the bed. He sat up and felt the bed.

"What the-" He said. Then, I started laughing like crazy. Bruu pulled out the dishtowel.

"Did you put this under my blanket?" He said, narrowing his eyes on me.

"Yes. I didn't think you would fall for that one." I laughed. Bruu facepalmed.

_'He had already reached the pranking age.' _He thought.

"Yes I have. And what more, Sera convinced me to do it." I said. Bruu glared at me.

"I don't have time for this. Go to sleep." He sighed. But before I went, he continued.

"But, when I was your age, I used to prank my Master as well as other Padawans."

"Really? But what made you stop?" I asked.

"Well, after I pranked Master Windu, I got sent to the Council and they told me no more pranks or I will have to clean the whole Temple." He said sadly.

"Oh. That's too bad. Well, good night." I said.

"Good night."

TBC…


	4. Ilum

_**Chapter Three**_

The next morning, I left the quarters early to search for Sera. Lucky for me, she was at my door just as I was getting out.

"Rise and shine, Cam. So how did the prank go?" She said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Easy there. What are you doing at my doorstep in the first place?" I asked, caught off guard at the girl's instant question.

"Answer my questions first and all will be revealed." She said coolly, smirking at the same time.

"Uh… Fine! But don't do that again. Master Bruu hates surprise visitors." I groaned. "Anyway, the prank surprisingly worked. Master got his ass wet just as he was lying down."

"What!? That's priceless. You should do this more often." She laughed, tears streaming down her eyes.

"Well, Master used to prank his Master and other Padawans before the Council threatened him with cleaning the entire Temple." I said, smiling at the thought. Sera giggled.

"So far, I'm waiting for the Council to threaten me." She joked. Just then, Master Bruu stepped out of our quarters.

"Enough with the comedy. Cameron, get ready your belongings. We're going to Ilum." Master said. Sera and I smiled widely.

"Yes! It's time to build my lightsabers." I said.

"Good luck." Sera said. She gave me a quick hug and ran off. I looked at my Master.

"Master, how long to we get to Ilum?" I asked.

"It will take us about two days to get there. Now c'mon, the sooner we get there, the sooner your lightsabers will be built." Master replied. Once we arrived in the hangar, we boarded a _Consular_-class cruiser and our assigned pilots blasted off into space. Once we exited the atmosphere and made sure no other ships were in our path, we jumped into hyperspace.

* * *

**Two days later…**

The ship finally jumped out of hyperspace. In front of us, the white, snowy world of Ilum appeared. As the ship was starting its landing sequence, I took out cold weather clothing from the closet. After putting it on, I went to my bunk and took my pouch filled with lightsaber components. When the ship landed, Master and I walked down the landing ramp and headed towards the Crystal Caves. Once we arrived, Master Bruu sat down.

"Now you must enter the caves alone. I cannot help you in your journey. Remember, use the Force to find your way through the caves and collect your crystals." He said.

"Yes Master." I replied. As I entered the cave, I let the Force flow through me, helping me find my way through the cave. I walked for about 30 minutes until the Force told me to go no farther. Then, I saw two brightly shining crystals on the far wall. I smiled, knowing that those were my crystals. I approached them and plucked them off the wall. Then, I sat down to meditate.

* * *

_I was on Utapau, fighting General Grievous and defeating him. I was climbing up the side of the cliff, when my clones blasted me off._

_I was on Wayland, fighting the Separatists along with an adult Sera._

"_Let's get them, my love." She had said. But she then got ambushed by Ventress, who after a brief duel, stabbed her in the back. I cried out in horror and fought Ventress to the death, finally killing her. I had gone to Sera's side._

"_Please, don't die." I cried. "Stay alive, I can heal you."_

_Sera had smiled weakly and pushed my hands away._

"_There is no hope for me, Cameron. I am going to have to go. Remember, I will always love you, even as one with the Force. Good bye, my love." She croaked. Then she died, right in my arms._

_I was in the Jedi Temple, fighting the 501__st__ along with Obi-wan and Yoda. We found dead younglings everywhere. We accessed the security cameras and saw Anakin killing the Jedi._

"_This can't be." I said. "My former apprentice has fallen. I can't watch anymore."_

_I was on Mustafar, fighting Anakin to the death. I had reached the high ground, then Anakin jumped to me and I sliced his limbs off._

_ "You were my brother, Anakin! I trained you, helped you through tough times, and even accepted yours and Darra's marriage! Why would you throw everything you had loved and cherished away just to save your wife from death!? I loved you, like a brother! But now, you have been reduced to this! I'm sorry, Anakin. I failed you." I shouted. I picked up Anakin's lightsaber and left him for dead._

_ I was on Tatooine, bringing Anakin's son to the Lars. I went out into the desert and lived as a hermit. Then, my surroundings had disappeared and a single, blue figure came and started to talk._

_ "You know what is at stake, Cameron. This is what would happen if you fail. Keep this in mind. Remember, do not let Anakin fall. And remember, it is the will by me, the Force, to draw you and Sera together, and Anakin and Darra together. Convince the Jedi Council to abolish the rule against attachments. If you need help to persuade them, I will let them know. Now go build you lightsabers and may the Force be with you."_

* * *

I opened my eyes, sweating heavily at my vision. Me and Sera are supposed to be together? It was the will of the Force to attract us together. Maybe Anakin and Darra too. I wonder if the Force was talking about Darra Thel-Tanis. Seems logical. But I cringed at the vision if I failed. My supposed love died in the Clone Wars. Anakin turned evil. I fought him on Mustafar. I guess I will have to take over for Obi-wan. The Mustafar part intrigued me. I said I trained Anakin. That means I'm Anakin's Jedi Master. The Force is right. I will have to work my hardest to prevent such a future from happening. I took out my lightsaber part and spread them out along the floor. I started to levitate the parts.

_The blade is the heart of the Jedi_

I started with the first lightsaber, aligning the parts into a line, with the crystal in the middle.

_The crystal is the heart of the blade_

I connected the inner workings together.

_The heart is the crystal of the Jedi_

I put the components into the hilt and it snapped together, finishing the first lightsaber.

_The Jedi is the crystal of the Force_

I put together the inner workings of the second lightsaber together around the second crystal.

_The Force is the blade of the heart_

The hilt went over the insides like the other lightsaber, snapping together like before.

_All are interwined: The crystal, The blade, The Jedi._

_You are one._

I took the lightsabers from the air and activated them. One blade shone a sapphire blue and the other and emerald green. I smiled. They were just as I had imagined them. I shut off the lightsabers and clipped them to my belt. Then, I let the Force guide me out of the caves. Master Bruu was meditating, and then he stood up.

"Your lightsabers are finished. Let me see the blades." He said. I nodded and unclipped my lightsabers. Activating them once more, Master Bruu looked at them with great interest.

"Impressive. So what was your vision in the cave?" He said. I winced.

"Well, as I already knew the future, it was if I had failed. It would be very dark in that future." I said. I wouldn't want to reveal anything about the Force wanted me and Sera to fall in love.

"Hmm… Interesting. Well, I don't want to stay on this frozen wasteland, so let's hurry up and get back to the ship." My Master said.

"Agreed." I replied. Once on the ship, I shed to cold weather clothing and we blasted off to Courscant.

TBC…


	5. Pranks and Newer Friends

_**Chapter Four**_

Once we have returned to Coruscant, I was immediately tackled over by a red-headed missile. It was Sera.

"Woah! Easy! Had you eaten too much sugar?" I croaked, trying to squirm out of Sera's bear hug. I felt as if I was losing air. "Argh! Let go! I'm…*weeze* …losing *cough* …air!"

Sera let go of me. I composed myself, blushing in embarrassment. Master Yoda is sure going to give me a talking to later.

"What has gotten into you? I just built my lightsabers and the second I come back, you squeeze the living daylights out of me." I said. Sera giggled and took out her datapad.

"Look at this message." She said. It said it was sent from me. I opened it and there was the most detailed love letter I've ever seen. I looked confused.

"I don't remember sending a love letter, especially this one." I said slowly. I turned and saw my Master trying to hide a smile. Now I realized what had happened.

"You know Sera, I just got an idea." I said. An evil plan formed in my mind.

"What is it, lover boy?" She said, giving me a seductive smile. I admit, Sera does look attractive when she tries to seduce you.

"So here is what we're going to do…" I started. I whispered my plan to prank Bruu the way he pranked me. Sera smirked.

"So you want to send a love letter from your Master to Jocasta Nu? She gonna be mad." Sera said. I borrowed Sera's datapad and ran off to my quarters. Master Bruu was nowhere in sight. I searched around for his datapad and lucky for me, I found it. I sliced it and copied the love message on my datapad to Master Bruu's. Then, I typed some more and sent the letter. Now, I can't wait to see the look on Master Bruu's face when he finds out about this.

* * *

**Later…**

I had just returned from the Room of a Thousand Fountains when my Master came in. I choked at his appearance.

"What happened to you, Master?" I said calmly. I kept a straight face, despite having a bright red handprint on his cheek and a black eye.

"I had the unfortunate encounter with the archive librarian. She told me I was a chauvinist pig." Bruu said.

"And?" I said, a smile forming on my face.

"And she slapped in the face hard and gave me a black eye." Bruu sighed. I shook my head in mock disappointment.

"Next time you send sappy love letters from your Padawan to his best friend who now has a crush on me, watch your back." I said finally. Bruu frowned and furrowed his eyebrows.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." He said simply. I frowned as well.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Don't try to hide it from me. I saw you trying to hide a smile when Sera tackled me over." I said. Bruu cursed under his breath.

"Damn, you are just as good as me." He said.

"Yep, so prank me again and the next love letter goes to Master Windu." I said. Bruu widened his eyes.

"You wouldn't—" He started.

"I would. So don't prank me or else." I interrupted. I went out of the quarters and headed to the training room. There, a Zabrak Padawan came up to me, face full of amusement.

"You're Master Jun-Fan's Padawan, right?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"I was in the archives when I saw him get slapped by the librarian. Did he tell why she slapped him?" He asked. I laughed.

"He didn't need to tell me. I pranked him." I said cheerfully. "It was revenge for what he did to me earlier today."

"What happened? Did he prank you?" The Zabrak said.

"He pranked me by writing a sappy love letter that was sent to my best friend Sera Tor-Kai. He made it as if I sent the letter. That was before we landed from Ilum. Once we arrived, she tackled me and squeezed the living daylights out of me. Then she showed the message, I copied it to my Master's datapad, and sent it to Jocasta Nu, the librarian. You know how uptight she is about the code." I explained. The Zabrak Padawan burst into laughter.

"Wow. That's hilarious. You should do that again." He said.

"Hey, I didn't catch your name." I stated. "I'm Cameron Fondor."

"Oh, I'm Ruti Lonar. I'm the Padawan to Eeth Koth." He said.

"Do you want to spar?" I asked. "It's always nice to have new friends."

"Sure." Ruti unclipped his lightsaber from his belt an activated its blade. He had a blue lightsaber. I took out both of mine and activated their blades.

"You have two lightsabers!?" Ruti exclaimed.

"Yes I have, Captain Obvious. Now less talk, more sparring." I joked. I went easy on him due to his unease at fighting my own special mix of Soresu, Makashi, and Jar'kai. But as quickly as it started, I knocked his lightsaber from his hands and I held my sabers at his throat.

"I win." I said, smiling in satisfaction.

"Wow, you seem to be a master swordsman." He said.

"I learned from the best. Masters Dooku and Giiett taught me what I wanted to know." I said. Just then, Sera stepped into the training room.

"Hi Sera. Do you want to spar?" I asked.

"I would, but the Council wants all three of us in the Chambers in ten minutes." She said.

"All right, I'm coming." I said. "Should I be fashionably late?"

"Well, if you want to set a bad example for us all, sure." Sera said lightly.

"You already set a bad example this morning." I said just as lightly. Ruti laughed. Sera blushed.

"Let's just go."

"Fine, fine. But don't expect to hear the last of it."

"Whatever."

TBC…


End file.
